


Double Life

by aguardian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC2, Gen, Monteriggioni, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguardian/pseuds/aguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you here to look at the book? Ah, how she always wished that he would assure her that he was not, would tell her that he was here for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monteriggioni, 1480

The morning air was cold and damp, and all Claudia could think of was the fact that today was too thick and sleepy to be doing any actual work. She had long grown used to working as an accountant for the affairs of the villa, for the very city of Monteriggioni, but running her eyes and quill over the countless pages of scripted words and numbers was particularly tiresome, when the smallest slip of her hand caused several of the notes to become smudged, and require rewriting. Hot days were distinctly just as uncomfortable, but at least her ink dried quickly.

As she wondered a little blankly since when she had started to care so much for the quality of her scripts, a voice speaking from the main entrance of the villa caught her attention, the tone ringing familiarly as it exchanged words with her uncle. She looked up, delighted, completely neglecting the splatter she left across the bankroll for the town's doctor. Her brother had returned, it seemed, after so many months in the Tuscan countryside, chasing the allies of the Pazzi who had been involved in the event that had so torn their family. The young noblewoman frowned at the memory, but reminded herself that to dwell on the past was only to pick at old wounds.

However, though she turned eagerly towards the door of the villa study, she was disappointed to hear Ezio's footsteps fade, as he turned instead in the other direction, likely to tend to his weapons. She huffed quietly to herself, and wondered irritably whether he was more concerned for his equipment than for those who ever anxiously awaited his return.

Perhaps, she realized a little sadly, he simply cared more for the ones that aided him in his work, in his play with blood and lives, despite the fact that they were only tools. He seemed to depend more on steel and blades now, hardened as he was from constant battle, no longer caring for the warmth of family. Too many times had Ezio simply ghosted through the villa, barely staying long enough for a rest and a meal, before he was away again, and lost to the winds.

Today though, Claudia decided that she had had enough, decided that despite the fact that Ezio had taken up the cowl of an Assassin, he was still her brother. She would not sit idly by as he threw himself back into the age-long conspiracy of shadowed enemies alone, would not smile and wave as she watched him leave, as if she was blissfully unaware.

Even Uncle Mario seemed to underestimate her. He had entertained a variety of guests - informants and allies alike - in the very room adjacent to hers, and yet had never even spoken of the conflict with her, never in passing, never once, as if it did not exist. Those  _men_  who came and went oft discussed their enemies at length whenever they visited, sometimes speaking for hours at a time, oblivious to her even as she leaned over her books mere feet from them, her pen still as she listened. They did not seem to realize it, but she was still an Auditore, more than willing to do her part in this war.

She stood abruptly from her seat behind the desk, setting her writing materials aside and distractedly wiping the stray ink from her fingers as she moved into the main hall of the villa, glancing around for her brother. Hearing the ringing clatter of metal from the armory, she trotted over to the door, speaking firmly as she reached it, "Ezio, I need to talk to you."

The Assassin glanced over to her with some surprise, mid-way from lifting one of his swords down from the rack. "Of course, Claudia, what's wrong?"

"I heard you speaking with  _zio_  earlier - you told him something about Venice?" she questioned, moving to stand at his elbow, and watching attentively as her brother thoughtfully shifted the long blade in his hand, evidently testing it.

"Yes," Ezio said a little distractedly, returning the blade to the stand and reaching for a different one. "It seems our enemies have fled farther than we thought. I need to go to Venezia a while, and root them out from there."

"So you're disappearing again." There was no inquiry in her tone now, only bluntness and a hint of disdain.

"It's necessary," the young Assassin replied, evidently a bit taken aback from the edge in her tone. "You understand-"

"No. No, I don't," she cut in adamantly, glaring directly into his eyes, which were easily visible without the shade of his hood.

Ezio hesitated, seeming unsure on how to respond, until Claudia impatiently clarified, "I mean, I understand that you need to leave, but I don't know why you didn't even consider mother's and my feelings about it. When were you planning on telling us?"

"I was going to," the young Assassin answered a little irritably, defensive. "But really, you don't need to worry. I'm not a child, Claudia, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but what about us? Do you really not worry about us at all?"

"That isn't it, you know that," Ezio replied with a frown. "I'm sure you'll both be fine here without me."

"Will we?" she questioned slowly, before continuing eagerly, "Then you agree, I'm capable of fending for myself, right?" Her eyes lit up somewhat as she spoke, as they finally touched on the subject that she truly wanted to discuss.

Her brother paused, before laughing lightly upon realizing her intentions, lowering his long sword to his side to meet her gaze with some amusement. "I don't think there was ever any question of that."

"Good," she replied with a grin. "Then you agree that I should be training to be an Assassin as well."

"…What?" The smile vanished at this point, but Claudia continued nevertheless.

"You don't know what it's been like," she complained in a rush, folding her arms irritably. " _Zio_  keeps throwing me out of the training field to 'attend to the books,' whenever I try to join the other mercenaries, insisting that I'm not built to carry a sword. But you know me better, right? I can keep up with you, if you just give me a chance-"

"Wait, Claudia, that's not what I meant," Ezio said hastily, eying her stubborn gaze with some apprehension. "Swordplay and battle aren't things to be taken lightly. There are dangers in what I do. Understand, I didn't choose this, and I wouldn't force this life on anyone else."

"But you wouldn't be forcing it," the younger Auditore insisted, her tone hard and unyielding. "I  _want_  to learn - if not so I can fight beside you, then at least so I can protect mother when you're gone. I have responsibilities in our family too, don't I?"

She eyed the other's indecisive expression before giving an impatient breath and snatching at the rapier he still held, hefting it determinedly in both hands and shifting into a stance that she had picked up from watching  _zio_  Mario's soldiers train. "Look, I'm more than capable, Ezio, if only you'd teach me," she spoke, almost demanding, keeping the strain from her voice as she gripped the awkwardly balanced weapon and leveled it to the taller man's face.

The young Assassin merely looked at her for a span, his expression unreadable. Then finally, he smirked and carefully pushed the blade away with one hand, good-naturedly ruffling her hair with the other. She only glared at him in response, unwilling to let him brush off the issue, and unmoving until Ezio spoke gently, "If you really want to learn how to fight, you might as well play to your strengths.  _Zio_  was right, you aren't really fit for a sword, but that doesn't mean you can't handle other, lighter weapons."

Claudia blinked then gave a bright grin, taking on the challenge. Perhaps this was only a small victory, nowhere near convincing her brother to allow her to follow him on his missions, but she would work hard, would train to keep up with him, no matter the time it would take. In afterthought, she found that this double life would suit her, she the accountant and the Assassin. It prided her to think that she would be like her father.

"Just tell me where to start."


	2. Venezia, 1488

They had not allowed her to watch. At this point, she knew enough to hold her tongue, had learned that in some cases words would do her no good, yet it was times as these that Claudia wished she were still something of a child, and could be excused for protesting as vehemently as she yearned to.  _Zio_  had given her a pointed look, silently asking her not to push her luck since he had already allowed her to accompany him all the way here to Venice; while Ezio had given her a sympathetic smile, assuring her quietly that she would have her turn.

Thus she had been left, watching the backs of the great Assassins as they strode off into the darkness to induct her brother into the Order. She was so close, yet still completely barred from the one thing she wished for, by the very people she longed to join. Simply, it was infuriating.

Claudia huffed as she sat on the edge of the rooftop, glaring up at the gentle firelight just visible high above her, spilling out from the high watchtower where she knew her brother stood, exchanging solemn words and rites with his teachers. She was lucky, she supposed, to even be this close, but she irritably wondered why  _zio_  Mario had even brought her with him if all she was allowed to do was peer in from the sidelines.

She had been there too, when Ezio had faced the man they called the Spaniard, had watched with subdued awe as the Assassins fought to drive him away from the treasure he sought to claim. Paola had stayed with her then, keeping her back though she wished to join them and show them that she was more than capable of holding her own.

Thoughtfully, she touched the hilt of the ornate, curved dagger set hidden amongst the folds of her shortened skirt, admitting that it may have been because she had never killed before. The farthest of her field training had been driving off some bandits that had been intent on stealing the horses from the Monteriggioni stables. It had amused her to how quickly they had fallen for her helpless, terror-stricken façade, and how quickly too they had fled from her sudden temper after they attempted to take her away as well, just like another of the beasts. Her blade had tasted blood then, but not lives.

The wind swirled around her, fluttering the short folds of her dress against the pants she wore under them - for, Ezio had brightly emphasized, it was rather inappropriate for a lady to be running across the rooftops in a gown - and she glanced up to let it brush past her face.

She no longer feared the height, Claudia reflected absently, though admittedly her brother had been less of a teacher than an example to follow. During his periodic returns to Monteriggioni these last few years, she had abandoned her books and they had run together; the young Assassin starting on level rooftops before progressing to climbing taller towers, with her in close pursuit. Simply, he had flown and she had followed, and though he never seemed to look back as they ran, he had always been there to offer a hand whenever she slipped.

Suddenly, a flash of movement from the tower startled her, and interrupted her thoughts. She automatically jerked away from the edge of the roof, scrambling to her feet and pressing behind a nearby chimney, out of sight. They were leaving, she realized after a breath, watching silently as the Assassins leapt easily from their lofty perch and into a waiting pile of hay. They parted ways into the darkness, ignoring her, though she knew without a doubt that they had noticed her presence.

Ezio was last to leave the tower, and as he stood to brush the dry strands from his uniform, he glanced up to her and gestured her down with a small smile. The younger Assassin jumped to him without hesitation, noticing that her brother seemed rather distant, tired perhaps. "Are you alright, Ezio?" she asked with a frown, looking him over as he began to pace towards  _La Rosa Della Virtù_ , evidently intent on walking her back to Teodora's home, where she and her uncle were rooming.

"Of course," he responded immediately, meeting her eyes steadily, though neither of them believed the lie. After a pause, he looked away and continued resignedly, "I'm just exhausted. A lot has happened today that should be celebrated, yet still I was not able to avenge them."

Though it was difficult to see his expression past the shadows of his hood, and those of the narrow alleyway they were passing through, Claudia could easily imagine the conflict clouding his eyes, as it so often did when the issue of their family was mentioned. In times as these, he always seemed older than he was, bearing a weight that he never should have. She worried for him.

"The time will come," she spoke confidently, smiling in an attempt to bolster her rather dejected brother's spirit. "And you will be ready. Also, maybe by then you'll actually let me accompany you."

"If you're lucky," Ezio answered, his tone light and his mouth finally curving into a tired grin.

Claudia began to answer a little snidely, teasingly goading her sibling, when abruptly Ezio halted, cocking his head slightly and staring straight ahead. She did not have a chance to speak her half-formed question when he swiftly pushed her to one side, shoving her into the cover of an arched, indented doorway. She staggered and began to snap irritably at him, until she was silenced by a cry of alarm from somewhere ahead of them.

" _Assassino_!"

Ezio shifted back instinctively, seeming about to bolt, until he caught himself. He straightened and wearily breathed a sigh, drawing his short blade as he slid into a ready stance. Hidden just beside him, Claudia only looked on and blinked in confusion.

As she peered around the edge of the darkened doorway at the small contingent of guards that had intercepted them, she wondered why her brother did not simply run. Though the walls about them were admittedly too smooth to climb, she would easily be able to keep up with him if they fled back in the opposite direction. It would save time, and besides, Ezio was doubtlessly fatigued - not only had he admitted it, how could he not be after spending the entire day locked in chase and battle? This was not the time to be picking a fight.

"I am not in the mood for this," the Assassin spoke coldly to his enemies, the threat more than evident in the flash in his eyes and the tension in his stance. "Leave now and I will stay my blade."

"Bold words for one who has been surrounded." This second comment prompted Claudia to look back sharply, realizing that the voice had come from behind, from the street they had just left. Of course, she realized with blank horror. They were trapped, there was no option left but to fight.

At this comprehension, though she reached carefully for her weapon, and though she was sure that her chance to prove her worth had finally come, inwardly she knew she was frightened. She wavered a little as the terrible battle cry was raised, the stone walls reverberating with the many voices of the soldiers, bolstering their own faltering spirits as they rushed towards their motionless quarry.

Gritting her teeth against the almost paralyzing fear, Claudia began to rush brazenly to Ezio's side, when her brother turned towards her abruptly, catching her gaze. The Assassin's eyes blazed with a dangerous glare that she had rarely seen, warning her into stillness before flickering away, and turning instead on the oncoming enemy.

She faltered and pressed back into the shadows, struck into startled silence as she watched Ezio meet the guards head-on, his blade dancing across throats and chests and scattering lingering mists of scarlet. She counted about ten engaging him at once, and realized that none of the men's eyes even drifted towards her, focused as they were on staying alive.

The hand on the hilt of her dagger was trembling, and though Cluadia hated the fact that she was still so afraid, she found she could not move, even with the potential danger on her life. For herself, she could do nothing, however, upon seeing a guard with a halberd coming at her brother from behind, upon realizing that Ezio - locked as he was against two of the other men - did not even realize the danger, a spark seemed to go off within her.

For her own life, she could not fight, but for her brother, she was willing to risk anything.

Her fury was silent as she leapt suddenly from the doorway that had been shielding her, her curved blade steady in her hand as she threw her entire weight upon the man readying to stab into the Assassin's back. The two of them fell noisily against the wall, and she stumbled away from the corpse a little vacantly, her dagger and sleeve heavy with blood. She dragged in a quick breath, shaking off the weight of the red life, and turning her attention to the rest of the fight.

Even after her intrusion, no one seemed to have noticed her, thus she swiftly took advantage of this and of the deep shadows of the alleyway, flickering quickly around the edges of the battle. She slipped past staggering bodies and dealt lethal, unseen blows from behind, driving her blade in accurate stabs through unguarded backs and legs and flanks.

Ezio glanced towards her more than once as she wove between the flying swords and lances, but said nothing, either unwilling to waste his already gasping breath, or simply in fear of drawing attention to her. She met his disapproving glare with one of her own.

It was not long before silence fell upon the alleyway once more, the final spear clattering to the ground, and its wielder joining his fellows in the dirt, already so crowded with bodies and fallen weapons. The older Assassin drew a rather shaky breath as he leaned against one wall, tiredly gathering his calm. Though obviously worn, his voice was still wrought with frustration as he snarled gratingly, "What were you thinking?"

"What? This is what you were training me for, wasn't it?" Claudia bit back a little unsteadily, leaning against the bricks opposite him and wiping absently at the blood on her blade.

"You could have been  _killed_."

"So could you," she cut in firmly, her tone sharp. "Just because you've been formally accepted into the Order doesn't suddenly make you invincible, Ezio."

Her brother frowned at her, meeting her unyielding gaze before sighing resignedly, "You're just as stubborn as I am, aren't you?"

"Naturally," she said with a quick grin, holding out a rather impatient hand. "Come on, we'd better get back before  _zio_  begins to worry."

The two Auditore left the side street in companionable silence, the younger pulling the older forward into Venice's passive streets. When she was sure her brother wasn't looking, Claudia glanced down at her hands, noticing her palms and nails well tainted with blood and dirt and remnant traces of ink. Once perhaps, the blemishes would have bothered her, but by now they were merely badges, reminders of her role. By now, she looked upon the stains, and smiled.

Ending.


End file.
